Magnetic separators may be utilized in bulk process industries to remove ferrous or magnetic particles from dry, free flowing product. Generally magnetic separator systems include structures in which a product is flown through a housing with a rotating drum. The product contacts a magnetic roller to remove the ferrous material. The cleaned product is then directed out of the housing and separated into ferrous and non ferrous groups.
Generally, the magnetic roller is positioned in the product flow such that it may remove material captured by the magnetic roller. However, such systems are prone to problems as the product contacts the magnetic roller and may require higher maintenance due to bearings being exposed to product. Also, since there is a mechanical rotating drum in the product flow, it is virtually impossible to sanitary grade finish the housing and drum. The rotating drum also can be dangerous if any personnel were to reach into the drum housing during operation.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved magnetic separator that solves the problems associated with the prior art and reduces or eliminates wear on components of the system. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a magnetic separator system that does not require complicated cleaning and allows the ability to have a completely sealed system with no moving components within the product flow. This allows an extremely easy cleaning of the system. There is also a need for a sealed system without exposed moving parts allowing a cleaning process at any time during operation.